Commonly Thought Best Death Gear
Here are the commonly thought best gear for death for levels 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, and 50. Some items are in two level categories because there is no item of that level. Any Level :Hat: :Robe: :Boots: :Pet: N/A :Wand: :Athame: :Amulet: Amulet of Dark Desires :Ring: :Deck: Starter Deck Level 5+ :Hat: :Robe: :Boots: :Pet: N/A :Wand: :Athame: :Amulet: Bogeyman's Pendant :Ring: :Deck: Antique Deck Level 10+ :Hat: Nightshade's Cowl :Robe: Robe of Horror :Boots: Bastilla's Shoes :Pet: N/A :Wand: Bastilla's Dread Staff :Athame: Cryptkeeper's Shortblade :Amulet: Bastilla's Deadly Choker :Ring: Troubled Ring :Deck: Novice Death Deck Level 15+ :Hat: :Robe:"Jacket Of Withstanding" :Boots: :Pet: N/A :Wand: :Athame: :Amulet: Shemet's Bloody Choker :Ring: Loop of Oblivion :Deck: Necromancer's Deck Level 20+ :Hat: Djal's Hood of Darkness :Robe: Krokopatra's Silent Cloak :Boots: Krokenkahmen's Sandals :Pet: N/A :Wand: Prince's Dissolving Wand or Tempestra's Staff :Athame: Akori's Dagger of Darkness :Amulet: Shemet's Bloody Choker :Ring: Loop of Oblivion :Deck: Tempestra's Onyx Deck Level 25+ :Hat: :Robe: :Boots: :Pet: N/A :Wand: :Athame: :Amulet: Clanker's Choker of Bones or Sprockets' Amulet :Ring: Loop of Oblivion :Deck: Brady's Distressed Deck Level 30+ :Hat: Meowiarty's Phobic Cowl :Robe: Meowiarty's Cloak :Boots: Katzenstein's Slippers :Pet: N/A :Wand: Mugsy's Staff of Extinction :Athame: Jacques's Polished Athame :Amulet: Clanker's Choker of Bones or Sprockets' Amulet :Ring: Katzenstein's Band :Deck: Deck of the Banshee Level 35+ :Hat: Yakedo's Cap of Premise :Robe: Youkai's Robe of Premise :Boots:Yakedo's Sandals of Belief :Pet: N/A :Wand: :Athame: :Amulet: Death Oni's Necklace of Doom :Ring: Shoji's Ring of Pondering :Deck: Akuji's Deck of Premise Level 40+ :Hat: Forest Spirit's Cap of Belief :Robe: Death Oni's Garments :Boots: Jade Oni's Boots :Pet: N/A :Wand: Otomo's Staff of Dreaming or Tomugawa's Onyx Blade :Athame: Kanago's Dreaming Blade :Amulet: Death Oni's Necklace of Doom :Ring: River Spirit's Dreaming Band :Deck: Nomoonaga's Deck Level 45+ :Hat: Soulsinger's Cowl :Robe: Dean Darkflame's Robe of Ruin :Boots: Deathwalkers of the Hoarder :Pet: N/A :Wand: Soulsinger's Soulsword :Athame: Soulsinger's Blade :Amulet: Kraysys' Astral Carcanet :Ring: Signet of the Homonculus :Deck: Grimcaster's Doomfairing Deck Level 50+ :Hat: Spiderkeeper's Darkshroud :Robe: Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe :Boots: Kraysys' Boots of Retreat :Pet: Wraith :Wand: Soulsinger's Soulsword :Athame: Gurtok Ender's Blade :Amulet: Kraysys' Astral Carcanet :Ring: Gurtok Mortis Seal :Deck: Grimcaster's Doomfairing Deck :Other extra:gear can only be located in science center celestias district Level 52+ lunar spider web gives off 752 health and 290 mana ( I dont hace a picture but its really brownish Level 56+ :Hat: corrupt cover :Robe: wretched jerkin :Boots: mercurial muluks :Pet: Wraith (Pet) Wraith or fierce hound :Wand: cursed staff :Athame: edge of shadows :Amulet: storm lord's pendant :Ring: tragic band :Deck: treasure deck mount: swift gryphon Level 58+ :Hat: Eclipse Cover :Robe: Eclipse Cloak :Boots: Eclipse Clogs :Pet: Wraith :Wand: Cursed staff :Athame: Forsaken Dagger :Amulet: scarecrow's sinister vial :Ring: Ring Of The Wraith :Deck: Deck Of Departure (Note: All the level 58+ gear can be purchased at bazaar) Category:Best Gear